Father of the Bride Redux
Delinda must face her fiance Derek and tell him about her feelings for Danny. Everyone is shocked by Ed's attack. When a whale refuses to leave a Villa in one of the Montecito's Hawaiian resorts Sam has to head out there to take care of it. Plot Delinda tries to talk to Derek about their marriage to be, and make up her mind if she even will go through with it. Mike and Mitch is called up to the security room when the gun goes off, and tries to get control over the whole shooting incident. Shannon, a security employee, notices how there has been several card cheaters which most be taken care of, which Mike, Mitch and Shannon does while Danny is handling the shooting business. Additionally, there appears to be even more troubles on the security part when someone manages to tap into Montecito's security system, and even Mike is unable to cut them out. Danny rushes into Ed's suite before the SWAT team arrives, finding the shooter still aiming for a bleeding Ed. Following Ed to the hospital, Danny notices the CIA wanting to talk to him, and later finds out that Ed has found a way to shut the CIA up - and leaves Las Vegas for a while. Sam gets called out to Hawaii as one of her whales refuses to leave one of Montecito's villas. She goes out there to find out why, and gets in heavy trouble both due to the reason the whale refuses to leave the villa, and when she finds out who has been assigned as manager on Hawaii. Casey disappears instantly, apparently having kidnapping paranoia, and is hiding until it's safe to get back to the Montecito. When it starts to get somewhat calmer, he manages to call to Mary and apologize for his behavior. Mary finds out about Danny and Delinda from Mike and Sam, and decides to ignore them totally for not telling her earlier. Confronting Danny, she learns Danny's feelings and provides appropriate reaction for the whole situation. Cast Starring *James Caan as Ed Deline *Josh Duhamel as Danny McCoy *Nikki Cox as Mary Connell *Molly Sims as Delinda Deline *Vanessa Marcil as Samantha Jane Marquez *James LeSure as Mike Cannon Guest Starring *Shawn Christian as Dr. Derrick Stephensen *Anna Pheil as Erika *Cheryl Ladd as Jillian Deline *Mitch Longley as Mitch Co-Starring *Dorian Harewood as CIA Contact *David Pease as Detective Jenks *Scott Michael Morgan as Detective Lare *Peter Giles as Benny Youngs *Malaya Rivera Drew as Shannon *Charlie Koznick as Vic Manning *Steve Humphreys as British Bank Teller *Jewel as Herself Trivia *'Ed's Will': First: I declare that I am not married and have no children. Even though it says that he declares it, the reason for this most likely is that the will used is a standard template used in many states in the U.S. and not an indication of anything else than that they didn't type a will from scratch for the show. Goofs *When Vic comes to Sam and her lawyer during the video feed, his right arm's position changes between shots from bent and resting on the chair to stretched and back. *When Sam hooks up the laptop with video feed to Mike, the camera on it manages to catch both her and her "lawyer". Seeing how the laptop is placed however, it is impossible to catch him too, and Sam should be in the middle of the screen, not to the far side of it. Music "Drive To You" by Jewel "Only One Too" by Jewel "Good Day" by Jewel "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" by Israel Kamakawiwo Ole' Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes